


fifty magic tales

by glorybringer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, back at it again with the natsumugis, fluff and angst and all in between i suppose, no connection because whats a plot, some will be aus?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorybringer/pseuds/glorybringer
Summary: I can’t promise you very much.The fragile side of love is the only side there is;but I promise I will love you until I stop loving you.and when that happens, I’ll start again.Salma. D[ collection of one-sentences inspired by 1sentence community's prompts! ]





	1. breathing

Natsume’s breath tickles against his neck and Tsumugi laughs softly, pulling him closer; out of the window the snow keeps falling, slowly, engulfed in the dark of the night the world around them looks scary but it doesn’t matter - not now, not when they’re together.


	2. candle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au? au

The light of the candle illuminates the suffocating space they’re forced to share, before Natsume blows on it, letting the darkness fall on their weak bodies “Shhh,” the young magician whispers, so close to Tsumugi’s ears “Or they’ll find us” Tsumugi should be scared - he knows - he should be way more concerned about his life but he trusts Natsume and they’ll make it out alive - he knows, he knows.


	3. need

“No one needs me,” Tsumugi’s voice is low, adorned with a bitter smile and Natsume can’t stand it, the words tumbles down his mouth before he can stop them “I Do, you Idiot” he replies, immediately, as if it’s the most obvious answer “I need You.”


End file.
